When the Heart Moves the Stone
by The Writers Quill
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are forced to work with eachother for an entire week! Will romance flow during their sessions together? Or will they continue to hate eachother? A serious DMHG story!


When The Heart Moves the Stone

Chapter One: The Assignment

Hermione was a pretty bright witch, the brightest witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, or so they said. Hermione found herself wondering what life would be like if she hadn't had met him and him as in Draco Malfoy?

It had all started in her fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione had been named prefect and so had Ron. But then...Hermione found herself having to spend more and more time with a Slytherin who went by the name of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was a wretched Slytherin, one of the worst and he always seem to torment her, But he never tormented her so much that it made her cry, he would never make her cry, he would never see her cry.

Hermione made her way down the corridors one afternoon, her long bushy hair went behind her shoulder sand she held about a dozen books in her hands. She was making her way towards the Gryffindor Common Room when BAM she banged into somebody causing all of her books to fall. She quickly went down and tried to recieve her books when a hand stopped her. This hand was cold, very cold and it sent shivers up and down her spine. And her eyes widened when she realize who this person was.

"I'll get those for you Granger." he said almost in a polite mannar which surprised Hermione. And this caused Hermione to stare up at Draco Malfoy with a bit of a odd expression upon her face. Why was he acting like he was polite? Hermione knew that Malfoy was certainly acting fishy today but it didn't matter at the time, nothing really did to be honest.

Hermione allowed Mafloy to get all of her books and hand it to her. And she mumbled a quick 'Thank you' and took off down the corridors her long robes went to the ground and she didn't look back knowing that Malfoy would just enjoy that; well maybe not. She was known as the filthy little Mudblood to him, and he was known as the filthy little prat to her so it didn't even matter if Malfoy cared if she looked back or not. But still, she kept her eyes glued foward.

"Hermione is that you?" asked a surprised voice from the other side of the corridor. She glanced over and smiled when she saw her best friend Ginny Weasley. She was probably coming from the other side of the castle seeing that she had just gotten out of Herbology. Hermione on the other hand, had some free time. Actually, she had no classes today and she was rather flattered by this because that meant that she had the whole day to just relax. Ron and Harry were out playing Hogwarts at the Quidditch pitch and as usual Hermione had been at the library.

"Yes this is me Ginny, how was Herbology?" asked Hermione with a smile as Ginny approached her.

Ginny shrugged at this, "It was pretty boring to be honest. I think that I might drop Herbology, to me it's just such a pointless class."

Hermione laughed, "I can tell what class you aren't going to pass next year." Hermione knew that Ginny would be in her fifth year at Hogwarts next year and she could already tell that Ginny would not be doing well on the Herbology part in the O.W.L.s.

"I reckon that you are probably right Hermione." said Ginny, "So where are you heading?"

"I was going to drop these books off in the common room and take a stroll around the castle. Would you want to come?" asked Hermione.

Ginny shook her head, "No thanks, I already promised Micheal that I would meet him in the library." Ginny blushed at this.

Hermione giggled, "All right then, have fun."

Micheal, was Ginny's new boyfriend. But that also met that Ron could not find out about Micheal or else Ginny and Micheal would both be doom.

As Hermione approached the Gryffindor Common Room, she heard a loud clap of thunder coming from outside and she sighed deeply. She knew that she would not be taking that stroll around the castle after all.

The next morning Hermione, Harry and Ron had potions first thing and she couldn't help but sigh. She loathed potions, but not just potions but the person who taught potions which was Professor Severus Snape.

"What a way to start the morning." Ron grumbled, "Double potions."

"Look on the bright side, at least we have Care of Magical Creatures afterwards." said Harry.

Hermione sighed, she knew that Harry had been through a lot since he had started Hogwarts. First year, he had gone to get to the Sorcerer's Stone before Voldemort had; and he had been able to get it out of Hogwarts and save the day and once again, he had survived Voldemort for the second time. But then that wasn't the end of that, no Harry's second year had been even more terrifying. Harry had defeated a basilsk, saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, and had defeated the memory of Tom Marvalo Riddle and finally, Harry thought that maybe he would just have the next year to relax.

But no, of course nobody could have any of that.

So Harry had yet again had to go through another hard year, his third was by far the most exciting seeing that he had discovered that he was not alone. No, he definatly wasn't. He found out that he had a godfather, who everyone thought was a murderer, but he was far away from that. Harry's godfather's name was Sirius Black...and he had been framed by Peter Pettigrew. And by the help from Dumbledore and the time turner that Hermione had used that year, they had been able to help Sirius escape from the Ministry's clutches once again, and had been able to fly off on Buckbeak who was a escaped hippogriff and had gone into hiding.

But then last year something horrible happened.

Harry had been entered in The Goblet of Fire, earning him a trip to the tournament not really a trip of course and found himself witnissing things that he never thought he would ever witness. And one of those things was Cedric's Diggory's death. Cedric had been killed by Voldemort, and now...and now Voldemort was back which meant more terror to the wizardying world.

"You're right Harry." agreed Hermione, "At least we have a good class after Potions. And then we have the rest of the day free!"

They entered the cold dungeons and this caused Hermione to shiver lightly. They enetered the room and saw that many students were already in their seats. Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way towards the three seats in the back, just hoping that Snape wouldn't see them...but apparently he had.

"Your late." he said in a cold voice. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Professor, it's only 9:15! Class doesn't start for another --"

"Shut up Miss. Granger."

This caused Hermione to keep her mouth closed, she wasn't about to arugue anymore with the Potions Master.

"Today class, we will learn the effects of thetype potion that will tell us whether the person is lying or not. Which is fell known as Veritiusm; now you will get into a group of two...oh and I will choose." said Snape, if Hermione didn't know any better she saw him cast them all a evil look.

"Parkinson, Potter." Harry groaned. "Weasley, Zabani." Ron groaned at this as well. "Granger, Malfoy."

Hermione almost wanted to scream.

But she held it back.

She didn't hear who else Snape paired because she was much to focus on trying to figure out how she could possibly ignore Malfoy and his snide comments. Finally, after what seemed forever he stopped speaking for a while but then continued.

"You will be working in this group for about a week." said Snape, "And I expect a full essay by both you and your partner due by tomorrow. I will also assign the times you will go to the library since I know that I can't trust you all to get together without having to be told to do so."

The class groaned as they got to their partners. Hermione slowly made her way towards Malfoy and gazed over at him. She would not smile at him because he certainly did not deserve her smile instead he sighed deeply.

"Granger, we might as well TRY to get along." he stated.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, he certainly was right because...if they have to work with eachother for a week they were going to have to get along.

Was it just Hermione or did the next day come to quickly? Well she had to admit that working with Malfoy wasn't so terrible. But she couldn't admit that it was delightful either. Today, she would be spending at least an hour with him and she couldn't loose her focus. She had to keep focused on her assignment that was given to her. She wouldn't let Malfoy get to her.

"Hermione I feel sorry for you." stated Ron at breakfast that morning, "Zabani and I do nothing but write. We aren't even going to talk...but knowing you, your going to actually have Malfoy do some of the work. Zabani and I are just working by ourselves and acting like we did everything together. Cool idea huh?" said Ron with a grin.

Hermione graoned.

"Guys, how am I going to spend an hour with Draco Malfoy?" she asked. "I can't even spend five minutes with him!"

"Just have some faith Hermione." said Harry in a encouraging tone. He turned to Ron, "Ron, we have Quidditch practice. Lucky for us we don't have to meet with our partners until tomorrow." Ron nodded his head in agreement and Hermione watched them go and she soon saw Fred and George sitting by her side.

"What do you want Fred and George?" she asked under her breath. At first...it seemed that Fred and George ALMOST looked offended!

"Nothing Granger, nothing at all actually." said George smoothly. "It's just...that we were wondering if you could tell us a certain charm."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What kind of charm?" she asked. Fred and George instantly took out a piece of parchment. Hermione gazed over at it and laughed.

"Guys, this is for homework isn't it?" she asked.

Fred and George looked at eachother and tried to stare at her with the most innocent expression upon their faces.

"Homework? Who said it was homework? George, did I say that it was homework?" asked Fred trying to act as innocent as possible.

George shook his head, "No of course you didn't say that it was homework." George paused, "But if it was, we'd be forever greatful." he added.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Figure it out yourself guys. I'm off to the library."

"Ah yes, you need to get that potion assignment done don't you?" Fred and George exchanged looks and bursted out laughing.

"Have fun!" added George sarcastically.

"Oh it'll be a blast having to spend a entire day with Draco Malfoy." Hermione grumbled under her breath.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were huddling at the end of the table. They to, were talking about their assignment for Potions.

"I can't believe you got stuck with Granger." said Blaise, "At least I don' t have to put up with Weasley. Did I tell you our plan?"

Draco nodded, "About four billion times." he stated.

"Oh, well I think out assignment is going to turn out to be the best because unlike others, we aren't actually working together." said Blaise.

"Yeah well at least you don't have Longbottom." muttered Crabbe as he bit down into the bagel. The four Slytherin's laugh.

"Yes, having Longbottom as your partner will be real fun. Granger is just so...boring. It's even hard making fun of her because she's always..."

Blaise cutted Draco off, "Right?" he remarked.

"Yes right." finished Draco.

"Well Draco, at least you get the time to spend time with the Mudblood...wait aren't you suppose to be there now?" asked Blaise.

"Where?" asked Draco a bit confused.

"To the library of course! You were suppose to meet today weren't you?" asked Blaise.

"He probably forgot." said Goyle.

"Shit." Draco said, he stood up and took off towards the library leaving grins on the three Slytherin's behind him.

In the library, Hermione sat at one of the tables in the far end. The table was nearest to the restricted section and for the fifth time that morning she checked her watch and realized that Malfoy was late. She rolled her eyes, knowing that she should of suspected this. She should of known that Malfoy was going to be late just to spite her.

At this thought, Draco Malfoy ran into the library. Hermione glanced up from her papers with a furious look.

"Why are you so late?" she asked.

Malfoy huffed and held out a finger to silence her.

"Because-I-Forgot." he said in between breaths.

Hermione sighed, "Lets just get this thing over with." she said.

"Have you found any books Granger?" asked Malfoy.

Hermione shook her head, "I was waiting for you." she told him.

"Well let's start searching. I'll take the left side of the library and you take the right. Today will just be a day to find books." said Malfoy.

Hermione sighed, knowing that his idea was actually...a smart one. "I agree, I think that we should both set off in different parts of the library. You know fine all the infomation we know about the Veritiusm."

Draco nodded, and a few seocnds later they were both setting off in different parts of the library both seraching for infomation about Veritiusm.

An hour later, they both came back with about five books each. Hermione grinned to herself, she knew that ten books were probably enough for the type of potion that they were looking up Veritiusm Malfoy sat all the books down.

"Well, how about we meet at ten thirty tomorrow? Only a little later then today?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good Malfoy."

Malfoy then picked up his books, "I guess I'm off then see you tomorrow Granger." When Malfoy said this, he picked up his books and left Hermione in the library. She sighed, knowing that Harry and Ron were probably both wanting to know how her session with Malfoy went. So she picked up her books as well and took off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She walked down the corridor and she sighed deeply. She knew that it hadn't had been that bad working with Malfoy. But then again they didn't really spend that much time with eachother. They only talked about the project for about ten minutes and then they were off searching for books for the rest of the time at the library. But still, Hermione did have a strange thing about having to stay with Malfoy for an hour every day. Though, Malfoy wouldn't try anything would he? She knew that he wouldn't try anything to harm her, but then again Hermione didn't know this. Maybe he was planning something. Well, all Hermione had to do was wait for the next day to come.

Hermione got to the Gryffindor Common Room and found it completely empty. Maybe everybody was at quidditch practice. Hermione smiled, Ron had become the new Gryffindor seeker because Wood graduated last year, so he left Angelina Johnson to be Quidditch Captain. This year they had a great team because they had Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Alica, Ron and Harry. And Ron was approving practice by practice.

Hermione made her way towards the quidditch pitch but stopped when she heard three voices. She recognized two but not the last voice...

Her eyes widened, because she saw before her Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Minister himself Cornelious Fudge. Hermione wasn't sure if she should keep walking foward but she knew that she had to act as though she didn't kow Kingsley or Tonks. Because she did know them from Grimmauld Place. She took a deep breath and began to walk around the corner and soon she saw in front of her Tonks, Kingsley and Fudge. They all stopped and Fudge smiled at her.

"Oh good afternoon...Miss. Granger isn't it?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir." she answered.

"I hear that you are a very intellegant witch are you not?" asked Fudge.

Hermione nodded once again, "Yes sir, but not as intellegant as some." Hermione was not sure of what she should say at all. Thankfully she saw Professor McGonagall coming from behind them.

"Oh hello Minerva!" said Kingsley cheerfully. Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Hello Kingsley, Tonks and Minster Fudge. I see that you've met one of my most intellegant Gryffindors Hermione Granger haven't you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

They all nodded. "Yes I indeed have." said Minister Fudge. He looked over at his watch, "Good heavens! We have a meeting with Albus to get to, Minserva would you be kind enough to lead the way?" asked Fudge.

"Of course Minister." said Professor McGonagall.

"Good day Miss. Granger." said Fudge.

"Good day to you too sir." she said, a few minutes later Kingsley, Tonks, Fudge and McGonagall all made their way down the corridor. Hermione sighed with relief and made her way towards the Quidditch Pitch to find Harry and Ron. She was pleased to see them heading back from the Quidditch Pitch.

"Harry, Ron you'd never believe who I saw on my way here!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Minister Fudge Ron! And with him with Kingsley and Tonks!" stated Hermione.

"Wow, wonder what they were doing here?" asked Harry.

"I don't really know to be honest with you, but I think it was probably for a meeting because Fudge said that that they had a meeting with Dumbledore to get to." said Hermione stating the obvious.

"Well, lets just be thankful that Fudge didn't come down here." muttered Harry. Hermione knew that Harry disliked Fudge.

"Yes let's thank merlin for that!" agreed Ron. "So how did your session thingy with Malfoy go?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Just fine I suppose." she stated. They all heard the clock ding a couple of times and this caused Hermione, Ron and Harry to look up at the big clock. They soon realized that it was about lunch.

"Ready for lunch?" asked Ron.

Hermione and Harry nodded. "I'm starving!" exclaimed Harry. So with that the three Gryffindors made their way towards the Great Hall.

To Be Continued

My first Draco/Hermione story that I've writen in ages I rather enjoyed writing that first chapter an I have a feeling that you will enjoy reading it. Do you think that you could be kind to leave a review since I did have Sirius be alive in this story lol jk about that. But I really hope that you can leave a review and that you will keep reading this story when you get the chance!

lol and you know what? At the part when 'Was it just Hermione or did the next day come to quickly?' well I was going to break the chapter into two but thought better of it. I like it so much better this way because it's so much longer. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
